Save the Best For Last
by hweasley21
Summary: Cremma.Some Manny bashing. Other pairings. Craig and Emma rekindle a friendship after Manny and Peter betray them. Could it be more? WIP. Adult themes and Language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello" Emma called when she walked into her house. The house was dark so she assumed no one was home. She had just gotten back from her therapy and was hoping to spend a little time with Manny or her family but…

She grabbed a bottle of water before heading toward the basement. She took the stairs to at a time and was mentally going over the things she wanted to do before school started next week.

"Emma" Manny cried.

Emma looked over at her bed and nearly fainted. Manny and Peter were lying on her bed- half-naked. "Oh my god" Emma cried and she started stumbling backwards.

"Emma-wait" Peter said. He tried to get out of bed and fell. "Please wait!"

Emma didn't listen- she turned and ran back up the stairs. She dropped the bottle of water and ran for the door. She wasn't watching where she was going which is probably why she ran into someone. When Emma looked up she was looking at Craig.

"Emma, are you ok?" He asked.

She tried to verbalize what she was feeling but all she could do was sob. Craig wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Em? Talk to me…"

He trailed off and Emma pulled away. When she followed his gaze she saw a still half-dressed Manny and Peter. Emma turned back to Craig. "Get me out of here" She mumbled.

Craig didn't reply he just pulled Emma away and led her to his car. Craig opened the door of his cherry red mustang and helped Emma in. The two rode to Joey's in silence. Once they were there Emma was glad the house was empty. Craig opened the door and went to the kitchen. He took out two coffee cups and poured them both a cup. "You ok?" he asked when he handed her one.

"Yeah. What about you?" she asked still tearful.

Craig chuckled. "Yeah. It's kind of ironic. Now I know how Ash felt" Craig paused, "Did you see them actually…?"

"No" Emma told him. "I saw what you saw"

Craig nodded, "It will be ok" he assured her.

Emma put her cup down and let the tears fall. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't know" Craig answered honestly.

Emma put her head in her hands, "The worst part is that now I am alone. I lost them both and I have never felt so alone"

Craig moved towards Emma and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You're not alone" Craig told her. "You have me."

The two stayed there for hours not really talking. They gave each other smiles and comfort. They would make it through the dark together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Craig" Emma called from his doorway.

Craig groaned into his pillow, "Go away" he muttered.

"No" Emma chirped. She came into the room and sit on the edge of his bed. "School starts today"

"School" Craig echoed. "Uggh"

Emma threw the blankets off of him and Craig sat up. "I expect you up, showered and ready to go in ten minutes." She announced before leaving him. He considered lying back down but decided against it. He didn't want to send Emma into a tirade.

Craig gathered up some clean clothes and headed for the shower. He wondered what this year at DCS held for him.

Emma was waiting for him downstairs. She handed him a cup of coffee and he smiled at her. "You are an angel you know" He told her.

Emma grinned; "I know" she answered and then laughed. "We should go"

Together they walked outside and Craig opened the door for her. She slipped inside and then he climbed in. He put on the radio and started towards the school in silence. Emma was going over a checklist making sure she had everything she needed. Craig laughed silently- Emma was definitely getting back to normal.

He worried about Emma for a while after the Peter and Manny thing. She cried a lot and screamed a lot. Then she got over it. Emma vowed to make this her best year and Craig hoped it would be.

The way he dealt with Manny was the same way he dealt with everything- he made a lot of jokes and wrote a lot of songs. Manny had tried to call him. Peter had tried to call Emma but neither Craig nor Emma wanted to hear it. They were moving on.

"Craig" Emma said. It sounded as if she had been calling his name for a while.

"What?" Craig asked.

"I just wanted to know how you felt...about seeing Manny and Peter today?" she asked softly.

Craig thought about that for a moment and then sighed, "I assume it will be awkward but that's it. I don't dread it but I wont go out of my way to see them either"

Emma nodded and for a moment the sad look returned. "I plan to start SITE again" Emma informed him a moment later. "I also wanted to get involved in student activities" She said. "I don't want to limit myself the way I used to. I can be homecoming queen and an activist if I want"

Craig chuckled, "Homecoming queen" he echoed.

"You don't think I could?" Emma asked.

"I think you can do anything" Craig advised her. "Homecoming queen doesn't seem like your thing"

Emma just smiled, "New year, new look, new Emma" she answered.

He looked over at her. She sounded like Paige. He looked her up and down. She did look different. Not in a bad way but different. She hadn't completely changed but it was enough to catch his eye. He long blonde hair was wavy and loose at her shoulders. She had on a pink sequined tank top and blue jeans that fit low on her wait. It wasn't the slutty look Manny went for a few years earlier it was soft kind of sexy. It seemed Emma was really coming into her own. Emma seemed comfortable in her own skin.

"Good for you" Craig told her as they pulled into the parking lot. They walked slowly towards the school.

"Craig! Emma!" Jimmy called from behind them.

They turned and Craig smiled. "Hi Jim" he replied.

"Ready?" Jimmy asked when Craig approached.

"Ready as ever, I guess" Craig replied.

The three went towards the building chatting about their summers. Jimmy knew about Manny and Peter and had really been supportive. It was comforting to have people on his side.

"Craig" Manny called up behind them. "Hi"

Craig nodded at Manny but didn't say anything.

"Please can we talk?" she asked.

"There is nothing to say" Craig replied. "I got to go"

He left Manny staring after him.

"I can't believe her" Jimmy said.

Craig shrugged and he looked over at Emma. Emma was still standing near Manny and was staring at her former best friend. Craig was about to go and get her when Darcy appeared out of nowhere.

"Emma" she sang out. "I was looking everywhere for you" She pulled Emma away from Manny and looped arms with her. "Walk with me"

Darcy steered Emma towards Jimmy and Spinner- a moment later they were joined by Spinner.

"Thanks Darcy:" Emma mumbled.

"That's ok" Darcy said. "I really did want to talk to you. I joined the dance committee and they made me chair person. We are planning a big event. A homecoming dance and I was wondering if you wanted to join the committee."

Emma seemed to bethinking and then she smiled, "That sounds great. When are you meeting?"

"This afternoon" Darcy told her. "Three in the gym?"

Emma nodded, "Thanks" she said.

Darcy smiled, "That's ok" Darcy replied.

"See you guys later?" Spinner said to Craig and Jimmy. They both nodded.

Darcy and Spinner walked off hand in hand.

"This year is going to be my best" Emma told Craig and Jimmy. She left to go to her locker.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma walked into the gym and looked for Darcy. The petite dark haired girl was there and was talking to few friends. Emma walked over to her. "Hi Darcy"

She greeted her.

"Hi Emma" Darcy said brightly. Darcy turned to her friends. "Everyone this is Emma Nelson"

Emma exchanged pleasantries with everyone and then they got down to business.

"Ok" Darcy started. "As for the Homecoming Dance- I was thinking we could do an alumni dance. What do you guys think?"

"It would be a good way to let the alumni see what kind of school we have now-you know, since the shooting-"Emma trailed off.

Everyone nodded, "Good" Darcy said. "Now we should split up into committees and then do some brainstorming." She looked down at her list. "Chantal-you will be in charge of food." The girl nodded and mad some notes. Darcy handed out a few more assignments to people Emma didn't know. "Emma and I will be in charge of decorations and invitations and such"

"What about music?" one of the girls asked.

"I have someone in charge of music but she couldn't here today" Darcy said. "Now about the décor-"

Emma only half-listened to what Darcy was saying. She basked in the glow of being here. She didn't need Manny or Peter-she could have a great year without them.

Craig was sitting in the garage strumming on his guitar and singing softly to himself. His thoughts were with Emma. He was so happy she seemed to be adjusting well but it worried him. Some part of him was afraid she was going to explode and it wouldn't be good.

"Craig" Ashley called from the doorway.

He looked at his ex and smiled, "Hi Ash" He said. "How are you?"

Ashley nodded her head, "I am good. Can I come in?" she asked.

Craig put his guitar down, "Sure" he said and motioned for her to come in.

Ashley walked in and sat down on a chair opposite from him. "So, how is the whole rock star thing going?"

Craig laughed, "Uh-"He said. "Ok. Really good. I have already recorded my solo album."

Ashley smiled, "That is so cool. When is it going to be released?" she asked.

"They are finishing up all the editing and doing the publicity thing. Which means some weekends I am going to have to fly to parties and such" He trailed off, "it should be released by Christmas"

"I want an autographed copy" she teased.

"Whatever" Craig mumbled.

Ashley paused, "How are you since the Manny thing?"

"You heard?" Craig asked. "Well- I am good. Actually, I kind of saw this coming. Manny is-"

"A whore?" Ashley suggested.

"Something like that" Craig laughed.

"She isn't good enough for you" Ashley told him.

Craig raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you come here to talk about Manny?"

Ashley shook her head, "No" she admitted, "I came to ask a favor"

"And that is-?" Craig prompted.

"Darcy needed someone to be in charge of music for the homecoming dance and she asked me" Ashley explained. "I agreed. I was hoping that Downtown Sasquatch could get together one last time. Just for the dance. Of course with a few solo numbers from Craig Manning"

Craig was quiet and took some time to think. It would be fun to get the band back together." Ellie is gone" he said and felt a pain in his heart. Ellie. He gave up what could have been a great relationship with Ellie for Manny. He shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"It doesn't matter" Ashley said. 'I talked to Ellie just now and she said she is cool if Spinner sits in- like he used to."

"You talked to Ellie?" Craig asked.

Ashley smiled, "And she is in a very happy relationship" she told him. "Sorry"

Craig was floored and a little sad but eh smiled, "Good for her" he said. "Who is the lucky guy?"

Ashley shook her head, "The lucky girl you mean. Ellie is living with Alex" she told her.

Craig laughed, "Well" he started. "I-uh-I" He finally stopped laughing and said. "Good for her"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "So, the band?" asked.

Craig cleared his throat, "Sure" he said. "We will ask Jimmy and Spin."

Ashley smiled, "No need" she told him. "They are waiting outside"

Craig shrugged, "Bring them in"

He picked up his guitar and strummed a little bit while Ashley went to get Jimmy and Spinner. Things were turning out well for him-despite Manny.


End file.
